


niam prompts (niall's unrequited love)

by heuheung0_0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuheung0_0/pseuds/heuheung0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall has an unrequited love for liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	niam prompts (niall's unrequited love)

niall and liam are friends in college. niall has a secret crush on liam but he always hide it. he doesn't mind though as long as he can spend his days with liam, always beside him through ups and downs. niall decides to tell liam at graduation about his feeling and things turn out bad. after they graduate, liam gets a job at a different town and they lost contact. after a few years, they accidentally meet each other in an unexpected way.

anyone who wants to write this, it's up to you for how it ends.

i prefer niall's feeling stays unrequited tho. :"(


End file.
